Thermal effects often lead to changes optical system performance due to shifts in mechanical position of the elements or spectral shifts in optics or light sources such as lasers. Many effects need to be taken into consideration, including mechanical shifts of optical mount positions, thermal expansion and spectral shifts of optical materials, components and coatings, and drifts in emission wavelength of any optical sources in the system.